


I Got The Bed

by orphan_account



Category: I'm Dying Up Here (TV), Logan Lucky (Movie)
Genre: 70’s AU, Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, clay is famous, hooker dayton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Got The Bed

Clay walked down the street, returning from his appearance on the Tonight Show. He was both giddy and smug. He knew that when he entered the bar, everyone would have seen him on TV, everyone would know what a star he is. 

He pushed open the door and a little bell chimed, alerting the owner that a customer was present. All the patrons in the bar looked towards Clay and a chorus of congratulations followed him. 

He sits down in his usual seat, orders his usual drink, smoked his usual cigarette and listened to the usual radio station. The only thing foreign about the bar was the man sitting beside Clay. 

“I saw you on the show”, the man said. 

“You a fan?”, Clay asked, feeling proud.

“No.” Clay’s face fell. “I’ve seen one of your shows. It was good but comedy isn’t really my thing.”

He was challenging Clay, and Clay doesn’t back down. “So what is your thing?”

The man bit his lip, scanning Clay. After a second of pondering, he took out a scrap of paper from his wallet and slid it over to Clay. 

Clay read the note aloud. “Dayton White, pleasure specialist… services include- You’re… a hooker?”

Dayton grimaced at the word. “Technically yes, but don’t call me that.”

“This could actually be nice. Everyone wants to sleep with the star. It’s refreshing to find someone who just wants a dick in their ass and nothing more. What do you charge?”

“$25 a round.”, Dayton said. 

Clay stood up quickly, accidentally knocking the bar stool over. He threw money down to cover his tap and dragged Dayton out the door. They ducked into a small alley a few buildings down from the bar. 

Dayton pushed Clay against the wall and started to move to his knees when Clay stopped him. 

“Do I pay you now or later?”

“Later. I need to get my hands on you.”, he said as he freed Clay’s cock from his pants. Dayton’s eyes widened. Clay was average in length, but his width was impressive. 

“Sure you can fit me in?”, Clay asked with a smirk. 

“I have ways of keeping myself loose.” Dayton stroked his cock teasingly, wanted to get him fully hard before he started to suck. 

Clay was hot and heavy in Dayton’s mouth, the taste of precum dribbling over the escort’s tongue. 

“You handle a stick so well.”, Clay chuckled. Dayton kept tonguing Clay’s cock until he was yanked off by his hair. 

In a flash, Dayton was pinned against the wall, back facing the spot where he was kneeling moments ago. Clay roughly yanked down Dayton’s pants and pulled his cheeks apart, revealing a dildo inside him. 

Clay teases Dayton with the toy before pulling it out and tossing it on the ground. He quickly filled Dayton with his cock. 

“Even after that toy you’re still so fucking tight.”, Clay grunted. Dayton’s face was still up against the brick wall, getting scraped slightly. 

“So big… biggest I’ve ever had.” Dayton wasn’t exactly telling the truth, but after all, his job was to please. 

“Ever been fucked by a star like me?”

“No! You’re my first!”, Dayton moaned into the wall. 

“That’s right”, Clay thrusts. “there’s no one else like me.”

They went on like that for ten more minutes, each time Dayton complimented him, Clay got closer to orgasm. 

“Mm, cum in me. Fill me up!”, Dayton gasped. 

That was all the encouragement Clay needed. He came, shooting deep into Dayton. The brush of his prostate from Clay’s last thrust had Dayton painting the old bricks with his cum. 

Clay pulled out of Dayton and tucked himself away, watching his cum leak out of the escort. 

“Will that be all tonight?”

“Hell no. I think I’m hooked on you, bunny.”, Clay smiled. 

Clay may have gotten the couch, but that night, Dayton got the bed.


End file.
